User talk:©TriMoon™
As i want to retire from my position here soon... Also see: Forum:Different wiki provider? Thanks 07:46, December 6, 2010 (UTC) }} |} ---- Trading The Trading page listed under general is basically the same thing as the Trading Skills page listed under skills, but the Trading Skills page has more info. Shouldn't the Trading page be removed? I'm not sure how to remove pages yet...--Chris Stacey 17:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks i didn't notice that yet, but yea seems like a double-info page. I will make it a shortcut to one of the main articles soon enough... :PS: When making multi-topic replies, sign your replies in each section! ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 22:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Tailoredw's complaint TriMoon, Regarding your administration of this wiki: You need to loosen up a bit. Banning people from editing because they didn't describe their edit, when MOST of YOUR descriptions simply say "Still using -this- edit program" is over the top. I'm sorry to say that I've quit editing the wiki after receiving a few abrasive messages from you. I play UWO for fun, and have edited in the past because I enjoy helping people. You've turned the helping part into a JOB, with one of the worst kinds of bosses. You may want to research "How to be a better boss" if you plan on maintaining your admin position in a way that doesn't alienate everyone away from editing. ---- Tailoredw, It's actually you who needs to loosen up a bit when it comes to this subject... #You say "Banning people from editing because they didn't describe their edit, when MOST of YOUR descriptions simply say "Still using -this- edit program" is over the top". #*Yes i do so with anonymous users, see: Anonymous editors. #*No i don't do so randomly with regular users, i warn them a few times before i give them a "time-out" to make them obey simple rules of common etiquette on Wiki's, which is on its own also a common etiquette of admins... #*Spreading plain lies won't get you anywhere. See , disregarding edits under my userpage as they only concern the respective user (me) You will notice i follow the rules to the letter, and actually explain what my edits were about, short when appropriate and automatically adding a signature of the editing program i use to encourage everyone to use it also instead of the *bugged default RTE of wikia*. #You say "I'm sorry to say that I've quit editing the wiki after receiving a few abrasive messages from you." #*Maybe thats indeed better for this wiki community because you will cause more trouble than be of value if you can't follow simple instructions. #*Take as most recent examples "you not signing your comment" while clearly been told so on top of this page and on top of the edit screen. #*Plus "not supplying a summary text" while clearly been told so in site-notice, bottom of edit screens, and multiple personal messages on your talk-page. #*When it comes to "a few abrasive messages from you" anyone can check your talk-page and see what they look like or even dig into the history of it. #You say "I play UWO for fun, and have edited in the past because I enjoy helping people. You've turned the helping part into a JOB, with one of the worst kinds of bosses." #*I also, try to, play for fun and try to help people whenever i can. But i don't have much time left for the game since i started moderating this wiki. #*I take my responsibilities serious, i'm sorry if you are used to "bosses" that are walk-over's. (in that sense im different yes...) #*Helping and educating people is always a JOB with responsibilities, otherwise it will do more harm as help them when done in a chaotic way. #You say "You may want to research "How to be a better boss" if you plan on maintaining your admin position in a way that doesn't alienate everyone away from editing." #*This is not my first, nor my last position as a boss, both in real life and internet. #*If the community wants another volunteer moderator they can speak for them self using the proper channels, i wont think anything bad of them. #*I think you are mistaking "everyone" with your person, because we have plenty of good editors without you... #*Plus i think it's actually "in the best interest of this community" to have a few good editors instead of a million loose chicken that will turn the info provided into random data. Conclusion: *I moderate in a firm and fair way for the best interest of this wiki community. *I can't say i'm sorry to see you leave this wiki, because its my duty to pursue "best interest of this wiki community" *This will be put on your talk-page in a fashion like CC in emails, for reference. 02:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) password I forgot of my password,could you help me out? :You need to use for that i think, as i have no access to passwords etc. 03:30, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Regarding New Wiki Idea. I am one of the writer for uwo.olous.com . olous is looking for editors like you and if you are interested, you can bring your whole team to work with us. You can check out the site and will know its already well developed compared to wiki sites. Since its database driven, its much faster and less work for admins to build the site. Just for information so far I am the only editor and i did all this in 3-4 days As you probably know, wiki based sites are all static sites therefore editors have to create every single pages. olous is Database driven and once you create one record it exist through the site. If you need more information on this I can explain better in detail later. Hope to speak to you soon. You can email me at athrun@olous.com Athrun olous 01:39, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Looks nice at first glance, but i don't like it's fixed width... I have only browsed it like 2mins... 08:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Width I see you concerns if its wiki based site. But olous is different. As I said when editor puts in content, they do not put the whole page up like you guys do. They simple enter itemname, image, and other info in a simple form, and thats all it requires. Everything else is automatic. Its DataBase driven site. Wiki is page based site. Just to explain further, when site is databased driven, its all done by IDs. Meaning if I tag a item called HAM as food. It will automatically show up on Recipe list, Food List, and Item list without me having to create all those pages. If you check olous site now. you can see. For example, I did not put in all the recipe, but once i start putting in recipe, item list will auto populate cause it can relate to that data automatically. It might be complicated to understand but amount of time it takes to build olous was only 1 week. And I am the only editor. And see how much data I have already. Just know that its totally different environment. You will see as time progress, olous will be completed in a week or so with 100% data. :I know what a database is and what it can do. But data from a database also needs to be presented in a way that is pleasing to the eye... And i personally don't like fixed width websites... Ofcourse for some of the info from UWO, a database can do great things. But there is also a lot that just needs text based pages... Your database might be useful to provide a "Back-end database" for those data on the wiki though, using AJAX etc... 09:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous complaints 69.170.217.52 I've been having some difficulty communicating this, but four things... #I will not register. I might, after a year of contibuting, consider it. Short of that, I won't register. #My edits speak for themselves. If you feel the need to execute your draconian policy of anonymous blocking based on multiple good edits, and I use the fact that you only executed HALF your stated policy as an example as to them actually being good edits (Your policy says reversion. Go revert them or review your policy) then do so, but I believe that my contributions are valuable and nessessary. #Your statement "You can contact Trimoon or another Administrator to discuss the block." is not true. Either remove that statement, provide alternate forms of communication (off the wiki that your block extends to) or ensure that it is possible. You yourself acknowledge this problem in the forum talking to a different anonymouse user. Probably someone using a proxy as well. #I don't know how much time you have in the course of a day, but I don't see how it isn't possible to do a quick check of the history of multiple edits and see if it is positive. I could easily give a false summery as I could give a summery for something. When you have something like the quest log of the portugal events, where multiple small edits are made in progress, then it isn't practical to put a summery up in every event. I was editing it as I got the information in, saving, and going back to editing. Since it could be easily reverted to a version before my earliest edit, it shouldn't have been a problem. Sitting there and putting summerys for the work in progress wasn't practical at the time, my work could easily have been checked, and must have been checked if for whatever reason you decided to not revert it. This makes me think your policy is more elitist than practical, and therefore I would strongly recommend you consider changing this policy. :#If you wont register AND not provide summary text to explain what your edits were in an accurate way, then i will continue ban the IP's you use as proxy. Short and simple like that. If you think you have more proxy-IP's than my patience to block IP's, you are in for a nightmare... In worst case i will ban IP-ranges, can you beat that? :#The way to executing policies is a decision i make not you, also simple. If you feel you own the info, you might consider to read "All contributions to Unofficial Uncharted Waters Wiki are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA (see Wikia:Licensing for details)." that is displayed under the edit window and as site licensing. Also due the the fact you are an anonymous user you are unable to demand attribution because you are unable to prove you are the actual editor. That's why i will revert/rollback any changes by others that remove info that is not theirs as "vandalism" if it is done without improving the article. :#You just contacted me and im discussion it with you? If you meant persuade to unblock, then no... :#This is all voluntary work, and i have very limited time a day, but even if i had more i am not obliged to proofread your anonymous edits. Putting in summary text for every edit is not that hard, look at my own contributions. You are just lazy and are demanding that i do work to compensate for your lack? (wont happen) And i will say this (again?), you are not in charge to demand things from me, if you want that control you should pay me real money. :FYI: It's very easy to create a free email address on yahoo and google etc, just for your account here, so there is no reason why you don't want to create an account to make your self known on this wiki... And just in-case you missed it, or others reading this: Only wikia's own system operators have access to your addresses, wiki admins like me don't have access to that kind of info. 09:54, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Data that was unable to be added due to the ban Portugal Chapter 11 Finish, Portugal Chapter 12, African waters region information I'll have others add on to the talk page as time goes on,listing everything that wasn't added due to his draconian ban policy. I'd say those 3 items above are pretty important. Particularly how to start Portugal's Chapter 12 What i was Officially banned for was not providing a summeries when i edited the Portugal chapter events You can look at the edit history and see what happended there. Their policy clearly states that ALL those revisions should have been rolled back. Hooray for selective policy enforcement eh? So i'm going to make his ass roll them back or un-ban me. This is my crusade. The names are TriMoon and Chopgirl The individual refuses to talk to me and hides behind his ban policy If ur going to dumb on some one who has added as much as i have over the last few days , AT least don't use their work too You reach chapter 11 yet? I only stumbled on 12 by dumb luck. 12 is gonna be Mozambique. Of course now i have to collect 20 ivory. which i sold on the other side of Africa... Which would have been great information for the wiki but too bad. I'm banned :) :First of all, you are not obliged to provide any info you dont want. Others can add those info just as well. We dont have a lot of policies, so if this demand is too much for you then just don't edit... :Secondly, i do not refuse to talk (im doing now arn't i?), i just can't talk in game because i am not actively playing this game anymore at moment. :Create an account and then claim ownership, until then it is impossible to verify that you are the original editor, and not just someone who pretends to be the original editor of some editorial work. :You obviously are not banned or you would not have been able to post this message. Provide summary info what you edit is about and you will stay being able to edit. :No need to mention my char names because i have already listed them on my userpage, but thx for the advertisement 10:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, just posting a link to a reply by "I refuse to register.": image ::That is NOT my reaction personally and I've already told him that Trimoon doesn't have to shoot herself or the wiki in the foot. ::--Morris Darkstar 21:50, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for your support. I'm glad others understand why i do or don't do certain things on occasion... PS: My above first reply was made to the section starter, which has a different IP, and the block is only for anonymous editing, the blocked IP's are still able to create an account... 04:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: We are now at 1 day past the point I said the items that aren't edited. Besides the deliberate request from me to Morris to add the chapter 12 start, those three items aren't added. A forth item is now added to the list, the missing base information for the Ports of Sofala, Kilwa, Mombasa, Malindi, Diu, Ceylon, Machilipatnam, and Kolkata. This is added to Portugal Chapter 11 Finish, Portugal Chapter 12, African waters region information. This information still is not added. As I told Morris when I discussed this issue with him, This whole issue could probably be resolved fairly quickly if your "Please contact an Admin to discuss this" wasn't a lie. Either do it without me having to fudge the system here (like, you know, removing restrictions from banned people that were banned for this issue on admin talk pages) or contact me in the game. If you are online, you could just remove your little private tag and I'd do the initiation. You accuse me of being lazy for not reading things, but you prove that it holds no value except when it gives you an advantage of power over others. You need to change the wording on your policies to accurately reflect the truth of your moderation standards. :::: As for "I'm glad others understand why i do or don't do certain things on occasion...", Morris understood your actions in not following your policy. He didn't give any impression to me that he approved it. Nor did the 3 Portugal tells I got thanking me for putting the chapter information I was in the middle of putting up when you banned me. You know, the same information you didn't automatically revert. Makes me think that maybe you did, in fact, look at the information. You were too busy feeling elitist to consider a full change of your policy although you had no problem making a local exception (You know, the policy that unambiguously states that any information put up without a summery will be reverted regardless of content). That's fine though. If you are willing to make local exceptions, maybe you should look at that information that you refused to revert a little more carefully, and perhaps figure out why there wasn't a summery. Most my other submissions had them, except in a few cases. I know, too damn hard for YOUR lazy self to go through it. Fine, step down on your moderation rule. I already checked all the bans you did on Anon people for quite some time back. I could moderate them if it is too much for you. Didn't take me long to see the large percentage of edits that did nothing except improve readability that earned a ban because they weren't a registered person. You act like a registered individual is better at it than Anons. How about I go use a few simple tools, develop about 100 or so registered accounts, and demonstrate that a registered user is just as capable of being worthless? I don't know what you get out of registered users, but so far none of them have added the information I would have already added. So yea, Others can add those info just as well. Too bad they don't. Can't say I am much surprised at this point. ::::-Section Starter via proxy at 04:48, December 18, 2010 or thereabouts. :::::First of all you are starting to get on my nerves, which is not good i will tell you...i get mean really then! :::::I am trying to step down from this position as you would have known if you would read some notices. :::::A registered user is better because then: :::::*He can claim and be attributed to his work. :::::*he can be accounted for his work when it comes to copyrights. :::::*He can be addressed when he does wrong things. In your case the only way to slap you in the foking head is a ban of your IP's! :::::As i said before, i will NOT take orders from you in anyway or form. :::::Because you pissed me off good this time and provided false info on your summary line, this IP you used will be banned also, cy! :::::PS: I'm done with this subject, and will most probably rollback any additions by you to this subject. 04:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Companies Well, I was editting, I sometimes forget to do a summary if it's a small change.. so forgive me please. However, I wished to know if you're able to post info on single companies within the Wikia as well? It's.. a catch there, because (for one I don't know how to differentiate on talk page messageS) it does provide information, however it can also be viewn as advertising. :Well its ok with me as long as there are no referal-codes involved. But wikia-staff might indeed also see it as advertisement, although its directly related to the player-community of this game, and step in at a later point...i have no control over them . 14:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Forum protocol TriMoon, I've not used the so-called forums on a wiki much before. When adding a new topic to a forum page should it be added to the top or bottom? It'd make sense to me to add it to the top so you don't have to scroll, but don't want to irritate someone w/o reason. : ) I'm asking a question on the Quests forum atm. Thank you for your labor and organization --Morris Darkstar 18:48, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Forum replies, like replies on talk pages, should be done on bottom. and be signed using 4 tildes ~~~~, that way the messages stay in chronological sequence... 14:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Removing the "Jolly Christmas Exchange" from the main page. I'm all for keeping the Jolly Christmas Exchange in the "What's New" section until it is pushed off by new updates. I am the person who added Jolly Christmas Exchange to the Guide list on the main page in the first place, because it was an important link while the Christmas event was going on. However the event is now over, and the link won't be useful again for 11 months, if ever again. It's just useless clutter on the main page. I removed it because it is now clutter. It is still tagged/categorized as a Guide, and can be easily found by clicking the "Guide" topic. We don't even know if they'll do this same event next December. It really is just useless clutter on the main page. I'd like to remove more useless clutter from the main page at some point. However I don't have permission to make major changes to the site, so I'm only changing the stuff that really bugs me. Again, the reason I removed it, is because it's just clutter that probably won't ever be relevant again. It does not belong on the main page with the more Useful links. Troublemaker2 22:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm you got a point there about the category... ok i'll undo my "undo" 22:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) CargoCult swap meet / crafters market sat Jan 15th 8pm est hello trimoon this is steelslinga, leader of the london based CargoCult company. we are going to be hosting a swap meet / crafters market on saturday jan the 15th at 8pm eastern time in london infront of the palace in the plaza near the fountain and i was wondering if you could maybe put it in the events on the front page of the wiki. i have posted it in the uwo main forums and i have had people ask me when it is so they can join us, anyone is welcome to join us . bring any items they want to sell/trade and any items they have crafted and want to sell . i have held these in other games and they have always done well and bring alot of people together and have some fun after the market is over we will be heading out for some npc pirate action also if anyone wants to join ty very much for running such a good wiki and hope to see you at the market steelsinga Steelslinga 06:12, January 15, 2011 (UTC)